User blog:OreoTurtle24/Let's Make Fun O- I mean Review Rap Battles 2- Powerpuff Girls vs Cutie Mark Crusaders
Powerpuff Girls vs Cutie Mark Crusaders Matthew's lyrics were starting to get better but still... let's do this! The Battle Applebloom: Come on girls, let’s try to win this rap, ''' '''so we can get our cutie marks Scootaloo: I’m okay with that. Sweetie Belle: you were made by a fail, which means you will lose, Scootaloo: in fact, Rainbow Dash is 20 percent cooler than you. Well duh! Applebloom: we have nutritious, delicious apples you have sickened, How does comparing apples to them being sick make sense? Scootaloo: and at the end of this, we’ll see who’s now the chicken. we are three little ponies, ready to sing for this crowd, But your verse is almost over... Listen up, i'm gonna sing VERY LOUD! I guess we can't cause it's their verse. Blossum: Me, bubbles, and buttercup, Ok? xD Buttercup: we are the three to make the girls of powerpuff. ''' '''sugar, spice, and everything nice, Maybe it would have made sense if it was "we're sugar, spice, and everything nice" Bubbles: plus a boom box cause we are gonna win tonight. How does a boombox help you rap? Blossum: In the city of townsville, we’ll throw your heads on the ground, So, you'll throw their heads ONLY in townsville? Buttercup: you think you will win well listen to this sound. What sound? Bubbles: don’t sing for this crowd, there’s no body even here, There are viewers, and like the 12 other people that are gonna rap Blossum: WE RULE! go away and drink your piss cider. Babs: Come at me you fucking bitches, at the end, you’ll be ditching, ' Ditching what? '''Babs seed leaving you some stitches, on your face you little shit. ' 'i don’t care what you say but you want some fucking more? ' '''rapping against you girls is a mother fucking chore. It wouldn't be cause you only had like 2 lines Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy ready to kick your ass, Edd: we are the winners, so please just stop your sass. Ed: Pet the Chicken, you’ll be sickened, ''' So petting a chicken makes you sick? '''just run like the dickens, i’ll be kicking, Kicking what? you’re like shitting prune juice that’s been thicken. Dafuq? Eddy: You’re like a jawbreaker that’s been clogged in a stupid toilet, Edd: You won’t get your cutie marks, looks like i have spoiled it. Ed: The only thing sweeter than all of you is buttered toast, Eddy: That’s it we won, fucking case closed. O RLY? Yakko: we’re the warner brothers and we’ve warned you, Warned them what? The oven is on fire? That they're gonna win? Wakko: we are back in style to make you ungoofed. Dot: Cutie Mark Crusaders, where do we begin? Yakko: you fail at getting your marks like how you fail at living. Wakko: and you powerpuffers, get ready to be pwned, just like Mojo Jojo OHHHHHHHHHHH Dot: you’re brain will go. Dafuq? It will go where? To Narnia? To Heaven? Yakko: Ed Edd n Eddy? more like rip off of three stooges, Dot: we would let you win, but that would totally ruin it! Ash: Pikachu! in your ass with a blast from the past, Wait so Pikachu is in their ass? Why would you do that? Brock: All of you people are the reason why my eyes are closed you asses. Misty: all of you people look like blue waffle mixed with a mudkip, Really? Using "All of you people" two times in a row? Brock: I’ll throw in the flames of Charizard and i’ll be cussing. Ash: Suck my pokeflute and kiss my pokeballs, Ha ha. The pokeballs joke isn't old. Misty: don’t even melt our hearts, just trip like Gravity Falls. How would they melt your hearts? By getting a Charizard and using Flamethrower on you chest? Brock: Pokemon, gotta catch ‘em all, this is reality No it isn't. Reality doesn't have pokemon. Ash: stop, we are the winners of the Season 1 finale! Milo: We will fish your hooks, now go and get a yob, A yob? xD nah jk it was an error in the wiki. Also, all of these people are kids except Brock, so they don't need jobs yet. Oscar: you’re not invited to the Fish Sleepover Party you hog. OH NO!!! Bea: We are gonna win so just go ahead and die, That's cruel. Oscar: We will rip your ass like Jaws took down the boats tonight. Tonight? I don't think so. Bea: One person here is an orphan, another doesn’t have a dad, That's almost the same. Oscar: we will win every day, that’ll make all of you mad. Every day? WTF?! The battle is one day! Milo: We had more fun than rap battling against a pile of poop Well then something is wrong with your humor. Oscar: This is the end, we’ll see you in ERBOC Season 2! But you guys probably won't be in another battle. Final Score 6/10. DEAL WITH IT. Category:Blog posts